


Step Forward

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: MSUD au, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>(I’m allowed to send a story prompt to more than one person if the first person I prompted hasn’t posted a story in like 3 weeks right?) There’s a picture of Michael that Jon posted from the Immersion Fruit Ninja set where he’s kinda leaning on two of the swords, I’ve seen it about 10 times and every single time I mistakenly think they are crutches (The elbow kind typically used by people who need them permanently). A little angsty, either he’s born with a disability or amputee?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step Forward

Take a step forward, laugh at something dumb Gavin says.Take another step forward, banter back with a smile and wink at Ray when he offers a quiet “Got ‘im!”. Take seven more steps forward and the bench is in sight. You’re not tired, but you need to drink your damn formula or your levels will be off and you’re not excited for that. Sit down, take the water bottle full of the chalky substance, and thank Ryan for bringing it.

Your name is Michael Jones, you have MSUD, and this formula is what’s keeping you alive.

A lot of people don’t even believe it’s a real disease when you tell them what the letters stand for. Gavin didn’t, Ray didn’t, Jack had looked like he wanted to believe you but couldn’t, Geoff burst out laughing, and even Ryan had raised an eyebrow. It had taken a few hours- and a few days for Gavin in particular- for them to look it up and accept that it was a real thing. That it’s serious as hell and not something to joke about just because of the name.

That it’s the reason you have to use these dumb crutches when walking sometimes.

On most days, you’re fine. On most days you can walk around for quite a few hours, drink your formula, laugh with the boys, and do your job. You’re extremely lucky to have a job at all- most everyone with MSUD has to stay home. Work is too much for them to do full time. You’d met a guy once who would help with yard sales every weekend but that was the extent of his job experience. You’re very lucky it’s a desk job playing video games, editing, googling shit- all things you can do pretty easily. 

Gavin used to make fun of you for having to drink formula.

Only babies drink formula! Are you a baby Michael? Awww, lil baby Michael! He’d even tried to feed it to you like you were a baby and you’d punched him. It wasn’t extremely strong because you’re no heavy weight, but it was strong enough to get him to stop. The shit was keeping you alive, you don’t care what others think. Thankfully, Ryan stepped in the next time Gavin started talking about it. Ray had said you aren’t a baby, you are a hardcore man- poisoning yourself each day. Which was true- the drink was full of proteins you technically were not supposed to be having but needed to stay alive.

Eating out is a nightmare.

You can eat fries. You can eat pasta. You can’t have anything with dairy in it. You can’t have anything with nuts in it. You can’t have anything with beans in it, with soy in it, with meat in it. You can’t even have eggs. You’re a vegan, but not by choice. Most of your food at home is special order just to make sure you can eat something more than ramen or spaghetti daily. Geoff started ordering you special shit when he found out about it- determined to make sure you got to eat at every dinner with them. Jack always apologizes any day you guys go to a steak house but you never mind. Their fries are good.

Your crutches help you even out your walk, but most days you don’t need them.

Today you needed them. You were walking for a good hour and you’re already glad they were brought along because you’re not sure you would have made it this far. Even though you’re sure that Ryan or Jack would have carried you if they weren’t here- all of your boys were loving. Sometimes they weren’t as understanding, and you were sure that they were getting tired of Geoff pulling them aside after the same arguments rang through the house, reminding them that your brain was deteriorating. That they were lucky to have you alive and with them, when so few others had made it this far. You know you’re tired of it- the constant reminder that you’re not like them. That you’ll never be like them. But then they’ll drag you to bed and surround you in love, careful not to squish your thin frame, and they’ll ignore whatever had happened just to be with you.

Your name is Michael Jones, and you’re living with Maple Syrup Urine Disease.


End file.
